The increasing requirements imposed on motor vehicles in terms of increasing safety are seen in numerous systems. In pedal fastening means, there is a known risk for accidents in that a deformation of the engine compartment directly or indirectly affects the pedals and these are moved into the leg room of the motor vehicle. The serious injuries to the lower extremities, which can be caused by jamming between the pedals, can be considered to be the risks associated for the driver of the vehicle.
To avoid these risks of injury, separating mechanisms are known, which utilize the introduction of force from the outside, which is caused by the accident, to drive at least one separating wedge between two cheeks of a housing pivotably accommodating the pedal lever or the pedal levers in order to make possible as a result the release of the bearing bolt carrying the pedal lever. However, these solutions have not ultimately proved successful, because the mounting of such systems is rather complicated and at least the deformation areas must be made of metallic materials. However, it is advantageous in connection with the weight reduction of the assembly units present in the motor vehicle to manufacture the largest possible number of parts from light-weight materials, e.g., plastics.